A DIFFERENT KIND OF HEX
by fullmetalmarta
Summary: What if the Zantanna the hex lady came to Chloe’s engagement party, what would Lois wish for? funny and romantic things can happen!
1. THE WISH

**THE WISH**

She sat watching Clark smooth things over with Chloe and Jimmy. Regret, a familiar friend to Lois lane. Once again, she had blurted out what she really thought to not just Chloe and Jimmy…but the world. Even worse…once again Clark was coming to her rescue.

"_Damn! I did not just do that!"_ she thought to herself. People passed her by from the bar stool she refused to leave unoccupied, a couple of them winked at her…they must have been in agreement.

This did nothing to sooth the guilt she was feeling at the moment. Even drunk, she knew what she had done.

The lady bartender watched her with interest. Clearly this was a woman with regrets. Maybe she could help.

"Rough Night?"

"Really? How could you tell…what gave it away? Was it my astounding way with words when I'm giving a toast…or the looks on my cousin's face and her fiancé? Or was it the way "Mr. Do nothing wrong" over there once again cleaned up one of my messes?"

The bartender had to laugh…this lady was a loose cannon…just egging for a fight.

"Honesty is a good quality…most people would envy your ability to say what you think."

"Smallville over there says what he thinks, and he's almost always right…I don't get it…how he manages to be so…so…"

"Smallville??"

"Oh…'Mr. Do No Wrong'….aka Clark Kent."

"That's an unusual nickname…"

"It's a long story…"

"I'd like to hear it."

"Let's just say I have a bad habit of giving people nicknames…"

The bartender place a strong black coffee in front of Lois and said almost in a whisper, "If you had one wish today…what would it be?"

"I could wish for that toast to have never happened…"

"But that's not what really bothers you, is it?"

"Am I that transparent?" and then shaking her head she looked over at Clark who at that precise moment was giving her a scolding look.

"I mean just once…I'd like to see him mess up, say the first thing that pops into his head…get falling down drunk…something! I would relish the chance to clean up after him just once."

"Is that what you really want?"

She looked back over at him and as Chloe and Jimmy exited the party he turned and looked at her, it was clear he was heading straight for her…quickly she turned her head and she could feel the room spinning. "Here it comes…the unavoidable lecture…"

"So…Is it safe to say that is what you really wish?"

Lois looked at the bartender and said quickly…"Oh yea…right now I'd like that more than anything."

"Here drink this…It will help you." she pushed the coffee at her and Lois grabbed it, hoping it would help ease the spinning

"You have your wish…for one day…you will be taking care of him…and he will get a glimpse of what it is like to not be so perfect."

"Lady…this coffee is good…but it's not that good!"

She just smiled at Lois.

Lois turned her head after the second gulp and suddenly felt strangely normal. Not two feet from her, Clark was walking with purpose one second, and then spinning as if he was drunk the next.

"What the Hell?" she looked over where the bartender was standing a moment before and discovered that she was gone.

Quickly she rushed over to Clark to give him a shoulder.


	2. JUST WHAT I NEED

**JUST WHAT I NEED**

He couldn't believe it. How could she just blurt out her opinions so carelessly? Clark was relieved, relieved that Chloe had finally moved on from him…in all honesty as long as the guy was smart and decent…that all he cared. The guilt for having put her on the spot so much and depending on her, but not returning her feelings was too much for him.

And then came Jimmy, she had brushed him off for Jimmy from the first moment he had meet Jimmy. It was a good sign…good enough for him.

But Lois seemed to thrive on disagreeing with him...arguing with him. He wondered if Lois was mad because she had thought he should have been with Chloe. It made him apprehensive to think of it. But he didn't think that was it…otherwise she would have said something.

He could always count on her to shoot straight from the hip. He liked that….at first he didn't, but it didn't take long for him to find relieve in knowing her so well. It was like a dance between them he thought, but then his mind took an unexpected turn, when he remembered the lap dance she had unintentionally given him, he pictured her dancing, wondering how much better it would have been if she hadn't found out he was watching her. But then he would have never felt her sitting in his lap…He quickly tore himself away from the bothersome thoughts and looked over at Lois.

He saw her gulping down yet champagne. He frowned. "I going to have to talk with her…" he thought to himself with renewed purpose. The lady bartender looked in his direction then she smiled and winked at him.

"Great, just what I need-another woman to avoid."

He didn't have to avoid Lois. As a matter of fact, he never felt more relaxed than he did when he was around Lois...that is except for the numerous occasions when he rescued her from herself.

He saw Lois glance at him with defiance. He responded by shooting her a scolding look and moving through the crowd towards her.

No way was she getting away with this…she was going to hear him out…one day maybe she would listen…

Suddenly the world started spinning and he heard somewhere in the crowd Lois exclaiming..."What in the Hell?"


	3. IT'S THE DRESS

**IT'S THE DRESS**

Before he knew what was happening, a soft shoulder found him and slender hands was holding him…

"Lois…" He smiled instantly and even though he was stumbling, he felt light as a feather.

"Come over and sit down big guy…before you trip over your feet again…" she glided him over to the same chair she was in seconds ago. But when she attempted to move out from under him, he kept his arm around her shoulder purposely.

Looking at him in confusion, he just grinned at her.

"Yourr not goin anywhere…we need to talk…"

"Great…You're drunk and I still get the lecture!"

"Jhimmy is a great guy…"

"Okay…"

"Good, I'm glad we got that strraight"

"That's It?!"

Clark frowned, "You agree don't you?"

"Yes…absolutely…I'll never do it again…you're absolutely right." She pushed some coffee at him and he pushed it back at him.

"I don't need dat…I feel great!"

"Sure you do…" she looked at him with amusement and couldn't help smiling, he was adorkable in his present state…it would be so easy to take advantage of him. Her eyes sparkled at the thought, but she brushed it aside.

"Gosh!"

As plaid as Clark Kent was, she was absolutely sure she had never heard him say "Gosh."

"Gosh??" She said in an almost laugh.

"Gosh…I really like that dress…" he propped his head in his hand as he watched her freely. It felt good not to worry about things…

"Really?"

"Yeaaa…"

A shiver went down her spine, as she realized how dangerously close to seduction they were headed.

"How about I get you home to bed…"

"Really?" Clark grinned and started to stand up "Shouldn't we dance first?" he teased easily  
She was sure he could see her blush from her head down…she quickly stepped back away from him as he started to wrap his arm around her waist.

In exasperation she spoke up  
"To sleep…to sleep off this hangover you're having!" she said  
Feeling reckless, he reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear..."I still want to dance first…"

He was acting suspiciously like he was flirting with her. On that realization, a sudden battle over reason and desire exploded within her. She suddenly wanted to do and not think. Follow him in whatever direction he was going.

Instead, she found herself asking him straight out…"Are you flirting with me?!"

Clark pretended to frown, and responded…"No…of course not…Besides, you're the one with the hangover…" Again he grinned, and refused to step away from her.

"Yea, right..." Instead of resisting him, she positioned herself under his arm and started leading him out of the building. All the while she was terrible aware of him watching her non-stop. He smelled like heaven, and his hand was stoking her bare shoulder.

He was hitting on her…intentionally or not and it was making her heated and dangerous.

She pushed him against his truck and held out her hand for his keys. He hesitated and then smiling lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, and then stroked it with his thumb before releasing it.

_"Clark_…" she said softly. He just looked at her longingly and brushed her shoulder with his hand once again. She decided to err on the side of safety and said reluctantly but gently in a low voice that gave him chills, "_You're not acting like yourself…"_

He could see the desire in her eyes, she just knew it, and right at the moment, it was as if his trademark puppy dog looks were more intense than they had ever been.

Suddenly she realized, anytime he had given her one of those looks, he was actually wanting to fool around, fool around with…her.

"I feel more like myselff then ever"…he slurred with purpose "eespecially when I'm with you".

"What? That didn't make sense Smallville…"

"Lo-iss, I never feel more free to be myselff than I do when I am with you."  
He was rubbing her arm and leaning into her. Quickly she put her hand on his chest and he instantly felt her heart beating very fast.

Quietly he asked her "Are you nervous? He said amazed that he had that sort of power over her.

It felt good, he wanted to push her buttons more. His conscious was in limbo at the moment, all he could think of was the softness of her body, the way it molded against him perfectly, the way he wanted her to be vulnerable around him, purring under him…letting him own her.

"Please…Just because you put away your plaid for a day and gone all GC on me doesn't mean I've forgotten who you are…"

"Are you saying you like the way I look?" he grinned at her again…this was getting more fun by the moment.

She frowned at him and held out her hand…"Any time you would like to give me the keys so we can get out of this place would be good."

His hand dropped from her shoulder, and she felt cold from its absence, as she mentally shook herself, he dug in his pocket and pulled out the keys.

But when she attempted to take them from him he snatched them out of reach and said "Not so quick…firsst you have to admit someting…"

"What?" she folded her arms over her chest and wondered how many ways she could kill a certain bartender.

"You like me…admit it."

"Yes Smallville …it's a newsflash…I like you...in spite of your plaid, in spite of your homegrown albeit warped sense of humor…now give me the keys!" as she swung her arm to grab them he leaned back knowing it would cause her to crash into him, and she did. With a firm grip and determination he wrapped on arm around her waist

"No…admit you really, really, really like me." And with every really, he bent his head closer to hers.  
Alarms went off in her head…_"Is this some sort of warped spell…or could he really..." _and then out loud she said "No!…No way" but she wasn't answering his question.

She snatched the keys out of his hand and pulled away from him.

"Watch out Smallville, you fixing to bite off more than you can chew…" she said with a furious energy as she turned to unlock the vehicle.

"Ah ha…!" he said loudly

Startled she looked over at him and frowned

"The foosts on your other shoes now isn't it?"

Anger melted away, and she made a mental note that whatever faux pas she committed, she was never this goofy when she got drunk. She smiled and turned back to the door and said…"You got me there Smallville…"

"Where?"

"What?"

"You got me where??"

She turned and patted his shoulder and said…right there…just stay right there where I've got you…Okay?"

"Ookaayy" he slurred happily and patted her hand...hoping he could make it stay there.

Struggling with the keys she held them up only to realize that they were her keys and not his.

"Smallville! What are you doing with the keys to my car?"

He mustered up all the seriousness that he could manage and replied, "You shouldn't be driving in your condission…"

"Keys?"

He dug in his pocket and pulled them out and handed them to her and smiled. Again turning back to the door, as she was opening it he started to chatter

"I feel sooo good…"

"Of course you do…just wait until the morning and then tell me how you feel." she was fumbling nervously with the keys. _"What's wrong with me...it's just a lock..."_ she thought anxiously

"No really I feel…I feel…I feel like flying…"

"Flying really?"

"I have a problem with flying…but you make me feel like I can fly…" he said in all seriousness

Lois just looked at him, shook her head and turned back to the car door. She finally put the key in the lock and as she was turning he quickly knelt down and jumped up- a swoosh of air later he was in the air, only to fall back down when he became dizzy. Lois turned just in time to see him kneeling on the ground.

"Well now, look who's been grounded?" she said amused.

She helped him up and eased him into the truck, all the while he was still smiling at her. She reached over and grabbed the seat belt to buckle him up, and his eyes found her cleavage instantly. and his X-ray vision just came to life and he couldn't stop himself from looking if he tried, he didn't try to stop at all. She was unaware of what he was looking at until she raised up after buckling him in.

"Oh man…" was all he said at the same moment he looked up and saw an unreadable look on her face…passion? Anger? Indifference? It seemed to both her and him that time froze.

He struggled to find something to say, only to find she hadn't moved and her pulse was racing….

He grinned again and thought…_"She wants me…Man oh man…"_

He was checking her out, literally checking her out…she was not sure how far they would get before her defenses started to crumble. What was worse was the look in his eyes, as if he was about to do something foolish, like pull her to him and feel her up, and then...and then what?

Nervously she pulled herself up and pretended nothing had happened. He looked at her with disappointment, and for a second his resolve faltered.

_"What if she doesn't want me…"_

The door slammed as she turned the motor over and screeched out of the packing space. Silence engulfed them both.

He thought about the way she was looking at him at work, and the way she kept putting one hand on his chest and rubbing it gently, the time she spent all afternoon after his first day of work taking him to the mall and picking out the best clothes for him…

_"She has to like me…"_

Clark finally turned away from his thoughts and towards the figure driving. Slender, with a body that should have been made just for him; he had forgotten the world for a moment.

He knew under that dress was no bra and lace under ware made to make a man sweat…_"Why isn't she trying making me sweat?"  
_  
"ist'sthedress…"he finally said

Lois narrowed her eyes and counted to ten in her mind…She could feel him staring at her…he had been for the last ten minutes. She thought saying nothing would be the safest thing to do.

Finally she answered him.

"Excuse me? What's exactly wrong with the dress..."

"Not the dress I mean…the dress is great…really really great...man...it's just that you're…you're wearing…I mean you not wearing…"

"Just how do you know what I'm wearing and not wearing?"

"I couldn't help it you were just so close and I…I mean I…"

"What? You what…"

"I can't think about anything else when you dress like that…."

"Oh…" she couldn't have sounded more vulnerable and receptive if she tried. Lois could not believe in a million years the turn the conversation was taking. But to her further dismay, he leaned over slightly and said…"Or when you don't wear certain things…"

Her face red, she replied "I get it Clark…Look, can't we just drop this?"

She heard nothing from him, and involuntarily glanced over, and found herself surprised to find him gazing lovingly at her face and smiling. Quickly she turned her attention to the road.

"I really like that dress you know…" he said in a whisper.

Lois said nothing in reply, but struggled to maintain her control. Clark was acting smitten, and she was feeling as if she should oblige him right here and now. If the drive was this dangerous, how much trouble would it be getting him into his house?


	4. HER PULSE RACES

**HER PULSE RACES**

"_Chloe is barely legal and she is throwing herself at the first guy that's shown her any attention…"_

"Lois…it may not kill you to show a little support…"

"You want support...I'll show you support…"

She was going over it and over it, and it came down to one reason…she was trying to get a rise out of Clark.

She was upset, upset that he could have any girl he wanted….and he never gave anyone a chance.  
"He's one to talk about support." She remembered thinking.

The first day she met him, she was sure he was just a simple farm boy. Nothing could have further from the truth.

Complicated and commitment phobic…he was the most complicated and exasperating guy she had ever met.

Lana was as close to a relationship as he ever got…and that's what bothered her the most.

Lois learned never to do love triangle the hard way when she was younger…but Clark made her forget about all those rules. And yet still somehow she had managed to keep her attraction in check. Except at night…in her dreams she had all sorts of crazy and sometimes erotic dreams.

She was angry how could act so knowledgeable about relationships and not even be able to maintain one on his own?  
So when he said to show a little support…she was determined to make him regret his words…

"Yea…that really worked…"

"What?"

Frowning she looked over at him and looked away quickly. "Nothing…"

He frowned and wondered what she was thinking. Before he could think of something to say, they were pulling into his driveway.

"Loiss…"

"Yea what?" she answered sounding harsher than she meant to

"Are you okay?" he asked softly

Surprised by his serious manner she looked at him, and his eyes were searching hers. She tore them away.

"I'm fine…hold still and I'll be right there…" she started out the door only to find her wrist in his hand.

"Can't we just stay here?"

She narrowed her eyes nervously. After a moment of silence she said, "What on earth for?"

"We shoud talk"

"Clark, we talk all day long." He hadn't released her wrist.

"Smallville, you wanta let go while I still have a pulse?" he frowned and then smiled and then he let her go.

"I really like how you talk."

"Really? And how is that? Sarcastic, abrasive..."

"You really have a way with words…" he grinned.

"Nice talk Smallville…can we go in now?"

"It raccesss."

"What?" she said shaking her head in confusion.

He leaned in and said "Your pulse races when I touch you…"

Before she could stop herself she said… "How did you know…" and then realizing her slip she said…  
"Just what makes you think that..."

But before she could finish he was getting out of the truck…"I know what to do…" he was falling down. Quickly, she rushed over to the other side, and started to help him up. She tried to place herself under his arm only to find her back up against the truck and him boxing her in with his arms.

"Smallville! You need to stop and think about what you're doing…what you're saying…It's just some sort of spell…"

"My fortress…we can go to my fortress of solitude…then you will understand." He said as if he was telling her some mysterious secret.

"The barn?" she couldn't help it…she started to laugh he released her and started to stumble…she caught him under the arm and started toward the house. "Whoa big guy…lets get you in the house…"

Clark was frowning…_"How can I take her to my fortress…I can't even stand up straight!"  
_  
This sisn't working out the way I imagined…"

"Welcome to my world Smallville…" she smiled.

"I deffinitly have a new appreciation for you…or it…the world…"

She narrowed her eyes and fought off a smile…"Thanks Smallville…" she helped him up the stairs , and for the first time she felt confident that nothing would happen.

Clark couldn't take it…all he could think about was how to make this night last…make it important…to change something while he could. _"I need to stop talking…" _he realized, and with that he turned her and backed her up against the wall. She tried to move to the side, only to find his strong arms blocking

"Wait…I want to do this right…while I still feel like this…he turned and put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Lois " was all he said

"What now?" her heart was beating fast…any other guy and he would be on the ground by now with her foot on their throat. But not him…he could overpower her with one look.

"I 'm talking too much…" he eyes was turning greener by the moment, and she had a deceptively scared look on her face…

"Isn't that my lin...mmm" before she could finish he was covering her mouth with his, and pressing her into the wall."

Stroking and pleading with his tongue she parted her lips for him and he pressed into her with his body even more. Her hands were pulling and squeezing him the moment he kissed her. It was as if they had a mind of their own.

Meanwhile his hands was having a field day, after a few moments he was rocking into her and attempting to pull her leg up to wrap around his waist.

Finally he lifted his head and whispered into her ear "If I could change one thing…it would be us… it would be…it would …you would…" but he couldn't finish the thought, instead he caught her mouth and drowned the surprised look on her face with his intentions.

Reaching over to the door…all the while he was making his intentions very clear.  
She heard the door open, and suddenly finding his footing…he lifted her up and said…"Let's get you to bed…" Feeling him overwhelming her she knew in a second, she wasn't getting away from him…not this time.


	5. IT'S YOUR SPELL ALRIGHT

**IT'S YOUR SPELL ALRIGHT**

One minute she was helping him up the stairs, and the next she was backed against the wall, his hands were all over her... reaching into places she had never intended to let him near….her heart felt as if it would pound out of her chest. She couldn't think at all, she had lost all since of time and reality.  
And then he spoke and broke the spell

"Let's get you upstairs to bed"

And then all the consequences of what she was doing came flooding though her like a tidal wave.  
Before he could stop her she had jumped out of his arms and was backing up with her arms out.

"We need to stop…you're not thinking straight."

Her hesitancy stopped him in his tracks.

"I…I'm" and then shaking his head in agony, he turned and looked out the open door.

_"Am I thinking straight?"_ he wondered, and then turning, she took a step forward and continued

"There was this strange woman…I made a wish and now your drunk and I'm not."

"Lois, you're not making sense…"

"Trust me…You're not yourself…it just some sort of spell…"

His eyes found hers and he realized looking lower that one of her straps had fallen…suddenly he forgot what they were saying. He turned away from her, in an effort to control himself.

She quietly walked up behind him, "look it's not that…I mean I'm not averse to… ah… you know…Crap this isn't coming out right…!"

He surprised her when he turned to face her with the intensity of his desire looking right at her. She stumbled back unintentionally, and he quickly reached out to keep her from falling. Her heart was doing flips again. She was sure he knew it.

"My fortress…come with me…I'll show you everything…"

Relieve flooded her for a moment, with her heart still beating fast, she still couldn't help but laugh, "What the barn again?" and then before she thought about it, she blurted out in a flirty tone… "And what exactly do you think you're going to show me that I haven't already seen before?"

She realized her mistake the moment his lips found hers.

"_And what exactly do you think you're going to show me that I haven't already seen before?" _

The moment she said it, he knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to show her what she hadn't seen before. He wanted her to see what she did to him.

and he didn't need the fortress for that

Her dress fell to the floor and her bare breast found a pair of hungry hands, all the while he was devouring her with his mouth, he was pushing her against until her back found a wall. She was not just moaning into his mouth, she was whimpering…whimpering…In all her life, she had never whimpered for any man.

She might as well have asked him to take her right then and there.

First she felt his hands slide down her calves and then slowly a sensation -a shiver as he slid her shoes off each foot. He dipped his head down to taste her bounty when at the same moment he ripped her panties off of her. She realized he was planning on doing just that. A rush of cold air engulfed her as he stepped back and threw off his coat and shirt, and then diving for her. She felt lost to him as she nervously attempted to tackle his belt buckle- only to have him grab her hands and hold them behind her back. He nuzzled her neck with hot kisses and whispers of her name drawn out with passion.

Finally grabbing her by her backside and lifting her into him, he took the stairs two and three steps at a time.

He might have been drunk, but his feet didn't fumble then.

He threw her on the bed, and kept his eyes on her as he attempted to take of his shoes, hopping and falling on his back.

Lois couldn't help closing her eyes and laughing hard, only to miss him super speeding his shoes and pants off. In a second he was on top of her.

"Wha…how did you…"  
He didn't bother answering her. Instead he pinned her to his bed and gazed into her eyes as if she was the only women on earth for him.

Her heart stopped.

It was different when they kept moving; rushing into each other, but him stopping and looking at her like that was undoing her.

She tried to think of something to say, but was lost in his gaze.

"Say my name…" he whispered to her  
_  
"Why?"_ she thought to herself, and instead she whispered back "Clark…"

"Again…say it again…"

"Clark…" she answered softer, and then she attempted to raise her mouth to his, but he pulled back.

"Come on…don't make me beg." She said breathlessly

He grinned at her…"thast a great idea…" he teased.

She frowned and attempted to push on him only to discover that even intoxicated, he was very strong.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and attempted again. Pinned under him she was getting intoxicated herself, he was strong. Lois always wanted a man strong enough to overpower her and brave enough to as well. In a million years, she would have never guessed, Clark would be willing to. She felt heat flush through her as her desire for him went to a whole new level.

He saw the heat flush through her eyes as he held his ground. Gently but firmly he held her down when she became agitated at his teasing.

Two attempts later to flip him on his back, she was looking back at him with hungry eyes.

"Oh my…You're…I…You're really strong…"

He frowned, not sure what she meant, "Lois…" he whispered, releasing her hands he stroked her face, only to find her looking at and stroking his forearms, then she whispered…"I _really_ like that about you."

The realization of what she meant hit him and a moment later his mouth crashed into hers and a second later so did the rest of him.

Suddenly she felt as if she was floating, his arms cradling her backside and back, pulling her into him. Flying, being with him was like flying.

Clark had tried to maintain his composure downstairs, but she was sending him signals that kept his heart reeling and his body responding to her in the most primitive way possible.

She has always affected him like that.

It was the whole reason he had kept up the sarcasm for so long, and the main reason he had gotten her out from under his roof. Four years ago, he was scared this is where he would end up. Even then he knew it was just a matter of time.

But back then he wasn't ready for this.

Tonight, it was the only thing he wanted.

He has always watched her, waiting for her to look at him the way she did other guys, but she didn't, not once.

It made him wary of attempting to start anything. But lately he caught a different look in her eyes. A look that hinted at something else, a look that hinted she had been hiding something all this time.

And then tonight she did something she never did around him.

She blushed.

She never blushed around him. But when he said things to tease her, she didn't reply with the regular banter, instead she blushed.

And then she flirted, and then she blushed and then she flirted again.  
Within minutes, they were in the middle of a game they had never played with each other before. The looks she gave him unsettled him to no end.

Her hand on his back, attempting to smooth over his feelings, her strap hanging off her shoulder, tempting, inviting.

His hand traced her bare shoulder as he told her about going to his fortress. Her heart raced as he touched her, he wanted to hear it beat fast, not too fast…just at a certain rhythm. The way it was when he grabbed her after she challenged him, the way it was beating now. he concentrated on keeping it at a certain pace, stroking and touching her, purposely keeping her heart beating for him…just for him.

Clark was making her lose her mind. Never in her life had she ever felt so in tune with someone. He seemed to know her every thought, her every breath…her every desire.

She felt completely at his mercy, he was making her rush with pleasure and heat and passion, and his eyes seemed to look right through her, even before this he knew her better than anyone ever had.

And yet, he was so wonderfully naive when they first met, she doubted that he knew she was propositioning him when she walked in on his shower in his shirt.

It didn't take long for her to realize there was more to Clark Kent than she had originally thought. Somewhere along the way his friendship meant everything to her. And then what they were doing now had become impossible, in spite of the fact she constantly dreamed about it.

But somehow, the world had been spun on its axis and Clark was on top of her world. And when he finally took her into his arms and into his bed she realized that's where he had been the whole time.

Her eyes were closed, but she was not asleep.  
_  
"God…what time is it?"_ she thought, but opening her eyes would only bring the reality of the situation to the front of her mind. She didn't want to think about the consequences.

She lay pressed against Clark's very solid chest wondering if he was asleep, and attempted to ease out of his arms without alerting him. She figured if she inched away slow enough he probably wouldn't wake up...His arm suddenly moved with purpose as did his body he pulled he to him even closer if that was possible, and he leaned in to whisper in her ear…

"You'rr not going anywhere!"

She slid her hand down his chest to his waist and attempted to push, only to find his hand on hers.

Finally she opened her eyes to find him watching her and grinning.

"You're going to be so upset when this spell wears off."

He grinned at her and said…"That'snottrue…yourspell won't wear off!"

"It's not my spell Smallville!"  
But his hand began to caress her arm and he replied…"Its your spell alright…"  
She watched his hand gently rubbing her arm, and found her hand move to the back of his neck and her lips crashing into his. She couldn't move fast enough. Clark found himself on his back with her on top. She was pushing and pulling him at all the right places. Within seconds he was calling out her name and making all sorts of fascinating sounds. His hands attempted to control her speed and rhythm, but she stubbornly pushed back at him in her own pace until the moment she found herself on her back once again.

"What took you so long?" she teased.

But Clark was having none of it…his mind was on conquest, and he made that very clear when his mouth claimed hers in response and his body pinned her down and he began to change the rhythm and pressure pushing deep within her,. Her hands began there own assault as she began moaning very loudly until she finally felt his release, and followed it with hers.

Collapsing on each other, she smiled when he whispered…"I told you itss yourspell..."


	6. MARATHON MAN

**MARATHON MAN**

In all his life, Clark Kent had never experienced being hung over, this morning became the exception. Thoughts dancing around his head, he at first thought he had come in contact with some new kind of kryptonite, something that would give him wild dreams and a killer headache.

But as his senses slowly came back to him, he realized he was not alone in his bed.  
Someone was with him, and that someone was as naked as he was. Whoever it was, they were asleep, he could tell from the soft noises coming from their throat. The lady in question felt as if she was on her back, her hair was tickling his face.

He had dreamed about Lois, but he knew for a fact that never in a million years would Lois want him like that. She had always made that fact perfectly clear. Which meant whoever was in bed with him was more than likely a stranger. His hand was on the woman's flat stomach, and in an attempt to remove it gently, he accidently brushed it against her breast.

A blush exploded on his face, and a microsecond later a voice he never expected to hear in his bed spoke…

"Clark please…I'm too sleepy…" she mumbled lowly

His eyes opened and laid out in front of him was the one woman he never thought would get within ten feet of an intimate relationship with him. Eyes closed and her head tucked under his arm, she was lying on her back, and the covers were pulled off of most of her.  
The last time he had gotten a good look at her was also the only time he had gotten a look at her. It was an accident of course, and more embarrassing for her than it was for him. Still it was in that moment he had truly realized….Lois was really a brunette.

Clark had a thing for brunettes.

After that he was glad at first that she had dyed her hair, it made her less tempting. But that didn't work for long. He started imagining her with darker hair, and then, as if reading his mind, she stopped dying her hair.

It was if she was made just for him, for his pleasure and his pain. He had thought about saving her from all the calamities that she found herself in, only to be so grateful and overwhelmed that she would end up wanting to reward him…reward him like this.

These fantasies were absolutely ridiculous he knew, but he hadn't been able to stop himself.  
He couldn't stop looking at her and his raging headache seemed a lot less important all of a sudden. Her hand finally found the edge of the cover and started to pull it back up to her chin. But his hand had a mind of its own when he surprised himself by tugging at the cover until it pulled out of her hand.

"Cold…"she mumbled to the man in her bizarre dream…only to be ignored.

She was lying naked in her bed, for what reason she had no idea and the man in her dream was looking at her. She felt around for the cover again, only to find a hand covering hers. She then felt the arm underneath her head, and realized the mattress she was lying on was a lot softer than hers.

She sucked in a deep breath and let out a sigh, thinking to herself, that this was just her overactive imagination. But when the dream man growled, she then realized…this was no dream….And if this wasn't a dream…then the man she had dreamed about…and the man she was lying with…were the one and the same…which meant that she had just spent the night with….Her head shot up and her hands grabbed the cover and finally after all of that she looked into the face of a very surprised Clark Kent.

He didn't say anything, but looked at her sheepishly, and tried very hard not to smile, but he couldn't get the picture of her tucked under his arm out of his mind.

"Oh crap…."

"Lois…I think we…I mean I'm pretty sure…I …uhh…we…"

"I know…" and then biting her lip she looked at him flushing red and said…"Can you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He said more innocently than he really was.

"Like you…like I'm…oh crap!" then falling back on the bed she pulled the covers over her head.

His head was pounding, and he knew that was his cue to get up. But he didn't. Instead he laid back down pulled the cover off her head and at the same time he pulled her to him.

Skin on skin she protested but quickly.

"Okay…look here marathon man…"

"Marathon man? Are you giving me a complement Lois?" He was grinning at her, she couldn't see it, but she just knew it.

"This is….we shouldn't…really Smallville…a little space to let me get a grasp on this…"

"I don't know how it happened, but I have your hangover…" he moaned very loudly

"I think that's called payback for all the trouble you caused me…" She was attempting get up, but his hand found her waist, and then firmly pulled her back down.

Then in a whisper, she tried another approach to finding some distance…

"Clark, just what do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know….but I don't want you disappearing for two weeks …"

"What? I don't…"

"Lois, every time a relationship gets complicated, you disappear."

She pulled again to no avail, he moaned again." Lois please…for once stay put…"

"This is not my fault!"

"I know…I was there…remember?"

"And this definitely is your fault!"

"Lois…please…my head…"

"You should have thought of that before you got drunk!"

"Lois I didn't get drunk…you did."

"Why don't you sleep it off…then I can go home and …"

"Lois if you get up…I will follow you…"

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that!"

He raised his head back up and looked in her eyes…

"Lois…relax…it's just you and me here…we are already here…running from this isn't going to change anything…"

"I'm not running….really…" her heart was pounding, and if she could have bolted without being caught she would have. She knew he could tell she was lying.

Rising up to a sitting position, he grabbed his head and groaned again.

"I can see that we are going to have this conversation now…"

She rose up and pulled away from him slightly, and then asked with a red face…

"What do you remember?"

He just grinned at her.

"That much huh?"

"Let's just say I've learned how to get the better of you…"

"I'm being serious Clark…"

"What…was I so…

"No….just the opposite…you were…" and then nodding her head and mouth open, she felt the blush grow throughout her body.

"You're scared…"

"YES!"

"It's okay Lois…I'm nervous too…"

"Nervous is not scared nervous is doubt, where as scared is fear!"

"Lois you're babbling…"

Biting her lip, she then asked…."You want to turn around while I get up and get dressed?"

He just looked at her.

"You're not turning around…"

"And you're not going anywhere…"

"Clark…seriously…"

"Five time Lois…and two of those times were your idea…"

"Not really…"

"You want details? I specifically remember you…"

"Okay, okay! So I got carried away…I wasn't thinking I was…I …I…"

Red faced she slammed back into the bed, and turned so her back was facing him.

"Happy?"

He didn't answer instead he lay down beside her, and put his arm around her. Her subsequent sigh gave her feelings away. Pulling her closer so she would know he heard her. He also gave a noise of satisfaction from deep within his throat.

Scared of what was to come, running was always the best option. But this time she knew…there was no running from this, he had no intention of letting her. Instead he had acted just the opposite of what she expected.

She at first thought he would be upset and angry and worse, embarrassed. But now, she knew….he was none of those things, instead he was satisfied, possessive and demanding.

All this time, all night they had been involved in a battle of wills, only until this moment, she hadn't realized it. He had gotten the better of her several times and then had reminded her of it this morning.

Her heart began beating as she realized…he wasn't just battle against her…he was battling for her…owning her.

Sighing once more, she heard him tell her, "Stop thinking so much and go back to sleep Lois…"

He had changed everything between them…on purpose…not by accident…but specifically and deliberately

She then wondered _"But why?"_

But then she knew why...

He wanted her…he had always wanted her. The realization made her shiver.


	7. TOAST COFFEE AND LOIS FOR BREAKFAST

**TOAST, COFFEE AND LOIS FOR BREAKFAST**

The moment she heard him softly snoring, she eased up and made her way to the shower and then shutting the door, she locked it for good measure.

He raised his head up and wondered if she really thought she was fooling him. It didn't matter, his head felt bad, but still he speed down the stairs and grabbed her dress, and then speed back up stairs, hiding the dress under some of his clothes in a drawer, he then laid his head back down and moaned.

She wasn't sure what she should do. Hot water washing away the insanity of the last twelve hours did nothing to ease the butterflies that were having a field day inside of her. This was like a dream, an all too nice dream that surely would blow up in her face.  
Out of all the guys that she imagined would finally overcome her well built defenses, Clark Kent wasn't even on the list.

Ok. So he liked when he was intoxicated…just how bad would things get, with him and her sitting across from each other all day? She then talking to herself out loud in the shower, she began worrying obsessively_…"Would he even be interested…or is he just going to give me the brush-off properly? Or maybe he'll come to his senses slowly and then be all awkward and nervous about it….Damn, damn, damn…what the hell am I going to do about this!"_  
A knock on the bathroom door scared her, and she responded with a shriek and "What!?"

"Unlock the door…"

"What!?"

"Unlock the door…"He said in a unintentionally commanding tone. His head pounding, he didn't know what she did for a hangover, but he was going to find out, shower or no shower…

Sticking her head out of the shower curtain and glaring at the door, she responded with, "Are you insane? I'm taking a shower!"

Smiling and grinning to himself he was surprised at how amusing a shy Lois was to him. A side he hadn't really seen before, but he now gathered she had it well hidden under her sarcasms and sharp tongue, thinking of the saying _"The best defense is a good offence…"_ He realized that is exactly what she had been doing all along.

He had been so blind…if he had ever moved past one of her carefully aimed shots just once; he would have found relief a long time ago.

He knocked on the door again grinning, waiting to see what she would shot his way next.

"Look Smallville, I just got in here, and I'm planning on taking a marathon shower so wait your turn!"  
She stuck her head back in the shower and put her head under the stream of hot water hoping that somehow it would drown out all the warning bells going off in her head, and what Clark said next didn't help , no that didn't help at all.

"Don't you think that if anyone should get the marathon shower, it should be the marathon man?"

Silence as she looked over at the door, half angry half aroused and feeling completely stupid, she was a loss for words, her Lois Lane…this is what she would be reduced to while he was doing whatever it was he thought he was doing. Slowly she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her, apprehensively putting her hand on the knob and wondering quietly to herself if she had at last lost her mind, she opened the door, expecting to see the bouncy and grinning Clark of Last night, only to be completely surprised and the man leaning against the door frame, looking very green around the gills.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and then before he could answer she put herself under his arm and led him to the sink…"God Clark! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" then grabbing a wash cloth, she put it under the warm water of the shower and wringing it out she began to wipe his face.  
Both hands on the sink, he was propping himself up.

"God Lois, I feel like my head has been taken off by a freight train…how can you stand this?"

Smiling at the thought that she didn't have the hang over this time, she said "Actually, I don't seem to have a hangover this morning."

Normally he would say something, but instead he moaned…

"Ohhh….what can I take that will stop the spinning?"

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh what?"

"I'm guessing you've never took a drive on the porcelain highway?"

He just shook his head at her, and she said "Give it a minute…"

She had lost her towel helping him, and not only did he grin about it, he stepped on the towel as if on purpose, although he was swore it was an accident.  
The wide grin on his face made him much less than believable. Rewrapping it back around herself and helping him back to bed, she realized she wasn't getting out of there as quickly as she had planned.

Putting her hand on his forehead, she felt ridiculous, because of course this was a hangover, not a cold. But looking finally in his eyes, she half expected to see him checking her out, instead he was looking at her face.

She ignored the sensation it gave her as she straightened up and told him. "What you need is black coffee, vitamin B and toast…fortunately for you….I know how to make toast."

"How lucky can a guy get?" he said with a pained smile

a minute after she walked out of the room, she walked right back in…"Just what did you do with my dress?"

He looked down at the side of the bed and grabbed his shirt and threw it at her and then just grinned. But that didn't last a second as his head hit the pillow.

Smiling a sarcastic smile at him she left the room.

Feeling absolutely ridiculous she had brought up a try with coffee, toast vitamins, and a flower. She didn't even think of the implications of the flower until she reached his door. Holding the try in one hand and glaring at the flower in her other hand, she finally set it back down and hoped that her world wouldn't start spinning again.

He was lying on his back with his hand covering his head and he was still moaning. She couldn't help but grin. "Chop chop Smallville, help is on the way…"

Opening one eye, she was all legs wearing nothing but his shirt. He didn't take his eyes off of her, especially her legs as she sat beside him and placed they tray in his lap.  
He took one sip of the coffee, and made a face…

"Lois…this is horrible!"

"I know it's a little strong…"

"A little??"

"But it's hangover strength, so drink up…go ahead…"

He just looked at her.

"You want to get better don't you?"

Frowning at her he drank some more of it making horrible faces while he did, which made her grin with delight. Looking at the toast, it was dry and didn't look much better than the coffee.

She picked up a piece of toast and handed it to him.

"Lois. If this is what our 'morning after' is going to be like…I think you better let me do the cooking."

She just gave him a sarcastic frown.

Then there was that awkward moment when he was almost finished with everything, he kept watching her, and she tried acting like nothing had happened. But the moment he was looking at the tray instead of her, she started to get up, only to have his hand catch her wrist to pull her back down. Giving him a nervous smile she sat back down.  
He stared at her with one of his intense looks, which unsettled her to no end.

Smiling at her in an attempt to ease her mind, he reached up and started to unbutton one of the buttons on the shirt she was wearing, reaching for his hand to stop him she quickly blurted out in a panic…"whatareyoudoing?"

"I always wear this shirt open…"

It was funny and made her smile, and she found herself answering with a laugh "No you don't!"

"I do…I always leave it open." She had released his hand as it made its way down to a second and third button.

She then gave him an intense look of her own, and decided that she had indeed lost her mind. And then she carefully took the tray and set it on the floor, then moving the cover away from his body, she quickly straddled him before she could get nervous and change her mind. His fingers were working the last two buttons and he slipped the shirt off of her.

She had found his boxers and was removing them from his person and then coming back up to him she leaned in and kissed him first.

In a second she was on her back.


	8. THE MORNING AFTER

THE MORNING AFTER

He was in the shower, finally getting up after the clock struck twelve. Easing out of bed, he thought she was asleep once again

But she was not asleep. She was restless in her heart and mind

For the first time in her life, all the uneasiness of an intimate encounter seemed to evaporate at the sight of Clark Kent's smile. This was a first for her. she had always felt regrets before, but not this time, this time even in the midst of embarrassment, she felt safe. She slowly got up and began looking for her dress, to no avail. Looking over at the bathroom and frowning, a thought crossed her mind and then a smile crossed her face.

Quietly tip toeing to the bathroom she eased th door open and then proceeded to move all towels and any articles of clothing,

She then stood outside the door waiting, waiting and smiling.

He let the water rush across his face, the uneasiness he had was only because of the secret that now stood between him and Lois.

What had he been thinking?

He loved what had changed between them, but at the same time he felt guilty. Now that she was closer to him, how much more danger would she be in?

And how could he hide his activities at night when they were supposed to be a couple? He could only use the "working on a story" so many times before she would start to realize that there was more to him than she had originally thought.

And what then? How would she take finding out her boyfriend was not even from the same solar system?

Doubt doubt doubt, kept through his mind like a steady drip. It was impossible for him to escape. Just as he was agonizing over all these things, he felt a draft, an ignored it for a moment. Finally getting out of the shower, he realized what the reason for the draft was.

"Lois!"

Smiling on the other side of the door she answered cheerfully, "Yes?"

"What did you do with all the towels?'

"Towels?"

"Yes and my clothes…"

Trying hard not to laugh out loud she answered, "…Oh those….they're in the laundry."

He just looked through the door and saw her leaning against it…exasperated, he had suddenly forgotten about all the worries that had been weighing on him moments ago.

"Lois?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you get me a towel? He asked impatiently

"oh I would love to…"

She didn't move a muscle.

"Lois?"

"Hmmm?"

"The towel?"

"Oh that will take a while…there are all in the laundry...you really should wash clothes more often!"

The door opened as she fell backwards wit it only to be pulled into the bathroom with one very interested Clark Kent

Breathless as she tried to keep her eyes on his she said quietly…

"Hi there…"

Instead of kissing her like she thought he was going to, he simply stroked her hair, and gazed into her eyes…

She put her hand on the side of his face and said …"what?"

"You make me forget there is anything else in the world but you and me…"

Smiling she answered, "is there anything else?"

"Sometimes…but not right now there isn't…"

And there it was, the look that she could never figure out, the one that said he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders…

She knew one thing for certain,

Clark Kent had secrets.

Was it a loss of some kind, was it some way h had been hurt…what it could possibly be, she had no idea, but it drove her crazy trying to figure it out whenever she thought of him

It had been one reason she had kept her distance, his reluctance to open up was not a good sign. But in this moment, she felt that somehow she had eased his pain. The playfulness the between them, the banter, the arguing…all felt so natural and right.

She never felt more at home than she did when she was with him.

In a sea of sharks, she had somehow managed to find the one angel fish.

"I have things…I haven't told anyone…" he said it in a whisper…

"You want to talk about it?"

"I can't…not right now…not yet…"

She stroked his face, and said, "its okay…I'm here…whenever you want to talk about it…you don't have to until you're ready…"

He didn't answer her; instead he felt his mouth come crashing into her.

Time stood still, suddenly they were on a new level of intimacy, it was an unspoken desire that was suddenly sparked inside of him, she felt it rushing through her as his emotions reached her through his arms, his lips, his body carrying her to his bed once again, he could think of nothing he wanted more than her with him like this forever. The look on his face was intense and full of wanting, and adoration, it was a look she would relish in her memories as long as she lived.

No man had ever looked at her in the many ways he had, and this…this was the best of all. his hands was all over her, his mouth was insistent, and his torso was in full motion already filling her and he watching her intently as he found a rhythm that suited them both, he was wanting her to moan, to all his name…to beg him for more

She wanted him like this forever. Nothing felt more right.

She felt as if she was flying, soaring above the sky high and free from worry free from everything. His intensity seemed to be easing, and her arms wrapped around him as he finally eased himself on top of her.

After a second he rolled to his side and just stared at her with a smile and a slight blush.

"Lois?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have my towel now?"

"Absolutely, right after you give me my dress back…"

Grinning he answered…."Well, in that case, I guess we will just have to find a way to do without."

"Yes we will Smallville…yes we will."


End file.
